Charge transport materials (including interlayer materials) or light-emitting materials comprising a high-molecular-weight compound are useful as, for example, materials used in organic layers in devices such as light-emitting devices. Therefore, studies have been made on various polymer compounds and on polymer light-emitting devices comprising such a polymer compound in a hole transport layer. For example, JP-A-10-92582 (PATENT DOCUMENT 1) discloses a polymer light-emitting device comprising a hole transport layer comprising a polymer compound which comprises a predetermined triphenylamine derivative as a repeating unit. Moreover, the pamphlet of WO2005/49548 (PATENT DOCUMENT 2) discloses a polymer compound which comprises a fluorenediyl group as a repeating unit. Moreover, the pamphlet of WO2006/060437 (PATENT DOCUMENT 3) discloses a polymer compound which comprises, as a repeating unit, a divalent group represented by the following general formula:
    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JP-A-10-92582    PATENT DOCUMENT 2: pamphlet of WO2005/49548    PATENT DOCUMENT 3: pamphlet of WO2006/060437